The latest Fashion
by Uncourteouslydyed
Summary: Erza shows Lucy that love isn't about beauty and power. ErzaxLucy


After the celestial invite from the Spirit King, the seven mages of Fairy Tail returned to what seemed to be 3 months after only being in the realm for one day. The initial shock left them devastated. How will they catch up to train for the tournament in such a short time!?

After meeting with Jerard's new crew, Crime Sorciere boosted their power levels up (painfully), they all went their separate ways, vowing in fiery conviction that they will train day and night. But only after they've rested for the night. Hard to believe they partied for 3 whole months. Natsu and Gray went on their way with their constant bickering how they could easily out best each other. Lluvia followed Gray at a distance, saying nothing as usual, just full of admiration for him. Aquarius had left her thinking after their chat at the party. She sighed and followed quietly. Wendy was escorted by Levy, chatting along the way. Erza had made Lucy a strange request. Since they were close to Lucy's house, Erza had asked if she could use her room to freshen up. Upon the suggestion of re-quipping out of her bathing suit Erza denied being able to do so at the current time. Confused Lucy allowed her to come over.

They entered the apartment building and Lucy unlocked her door, carefully making sure that none of the boys had made themselves at home again. Breathing a sigh of relief she ushered Erza in and closed the door behind her. She turned on all the lights and Erza went to the bathroom. She prepared a bath and invited Lucy to join. Seeming as the tub was tiny they barely fit, knees touching. They laughed about the party and at all the strange things that happened. They joked about Natsu and Gray and at the stellar spirits who was hitting on the two girls.

This pulled a string at Lucy's heart. Excusing herself, she got out of the bath first. A few moments later Erza came out in a towel and sat herself at Lucy's mirror, combing out her wet hair. She proceeded to put it up in a tail. Lucy was looking out the window, now fully clothed. She was leaning against the sill and her eyes were downcast. She wondered if any of the guys ever thought of her the way they thought of Erza. But she never responded whenever someone would make a comment to her about her body. Maybe it didn't faze her or she was used to it? _Must be nice._ Lucy hugged herself a little. When she had seen Taurus make a pass at Erza, she had felt a strange jealousy. Was it towards the girl or at Taurus? The fact that she wasn't very clear on it made her confused.

"Hey Erza…"

"Mm?" Erza hummed out as she had a pin in her mouth, tying her tail up in a bun to keep the moisture from running down her back. She was doing it wrong, Lucy mused to herself.

"Uhm, when Taurus mentioned that he liked your… breasts…"

"I had already forgotten about that," Erza said as she slipped out the pin from her lips.

"What did you think?" Lucy asked in a slow whisper. Erza stopped what she was doing and looked herself in the mirror. "Surely he's correct." She stated flatly. Lucy chuckled to herself and Erza smiled at her through the mirror. "What's the matter Lucy? I thought you would be refreshed after a nice hot bath. Did Taurus do something to you? I'll beat him up if you'd like."

Lucy smiled and shook her head. She went over to help Erza with her hair. She combed it out gently, marveling at how beautiful the other woman's thick auburn hair was. Erza looked at her with her brown eyes through the mirror and Lucy glanced up to catch her staring in the reflection. Lucy could feel a blush creeping up. She quickly shook it off and decided to make conversation instead to distract herself.

"I think they're lovely too." Lucy's eyed bulged as she realized what had escaped her mouth.

"Oh really?" Erza said with a calm smile as if hiding a secret she had just discovered. The top of her towel was half revealing her and Lucy felt instantly like an awkward teenage boy who just discovered that breasts interest them greatly. Erza's hands were suddenly on Lucy's waist and she could feel the heat from Erza's hands rise from her waist to her cheeks.

"You are impressive yourself Lucy," Erza said as-a-matter-of-factly. Lucy turned her head to the side to scoff. Erza stood up and towered a head taller than her. "Why so insecure?"

Lucy instinctively hugged herself then realized her breasts bulged more. "Wah!"

Erza laughed and shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with your body Lucy! It's really a beautiful body. You should be proud! We are women after all!"

Lucy bit her lip and ran a hand through her blonde hair. If her body was so beautiful then why didn't she have a boyfriend? Was it her personality? Or was it because she took everything too seriously? All the while she was thinking to herself, Erza had moved in close. She hugged Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened as she realized Erza's cheek was on her shoulder. She didn't move, her body froze in surprise. She tensed up for a few seconds but slowly eased up from feeling Erza's warmth.

"Now let's see," Erza unzipped Lucy's dress, despite her freaking out she managed to wiggle the dress down past her shoulders. Lucy stood still, with her shoulders hunched up, cheeks blushing and eyes watering as she tried her best not to get riled up over Erza's eyes examining her. She bit her lip, expecting her to say that she was too big and should do her best to cover up. It was mostly hot in this town, how could she expect to be completely covered. She wondered how Erza just strolled around, much less fought, wearing armor. She became quite aware of the lips that now hovered close to her face. Erza had been whispering something in her ear and she had distracted herself with idle thoughts.

All of the sudden Lucy found herself in a glowing light and she was dressed in an angels outfit, complete with wings and the glow. Erza was now sitting on the recliner, laughing. "Oh, it worked!"

Lucy blushed with surprise and shock. "W-what!? You can use your re-quip on others?!"

Erza leaned to her right and placed a hand under her chin, "Oh not just on anyone. I actually didn't think it would work but would you look at that. I only said that you were an angel and thus it happened."

"I-I-I'm only making it dirty by dressing me like this."

Erza raised her eyebrows, "Not so. You are an angel Lucy. You care deeply about your Fairy Tail family, you put them first and you never cease to jump in to help when they are in trouble. Even though you're not very strong and it could very well cost you your life."

Lucy pouted at that last comment.

"That's why I like you," came Erza's calm voice.

Lucy's eyes widened and she turned to Erza who sat comfortably with a serene look on her face as though what she just said was nothing absurd or out of the ordinary. Lucy's cheek turned crimson and she looked away. "Not the way I like you…"

Erza was right behind her when Lucy felt arms wrap her up, murmuring into her neck. "I believe I do." Lucy shivered and even though she wanted to shy away from this powerful woman, she didn't. _The great Titania liked her too?! _She felt like she could die and go to heaven. The celestial realm would accept her no doubt but she quickly forced herself back to Earth. Erza had re-quipped them both free of clothing now and she was directly leading Lucy to the bed. It was nightfall now and they both needed rest for the upcoming competition. That was the last thing on Lucy's mind. This beautiful, powerful woman was lying on her bed, even provocatively extending her arms to her, tilting her head to the side, smiling at her. Lucy seemed to be swallowed up in Erza's warm embrace, her cheek pressed to the middle of her chest as she sighed dreamily, hoping not to wake up from this dream if it was a dream. She felt hands softly caress her hair and kiss the top of her head; one arm encircled her waist, relaxing on her bare hip as if they did this every night.

Lucy eventually drifted off into a relaxing sleep with Erza at her side. She felt like the safest human being ever on the planet. Not just physically but emotionally and mentally as well.

During the competition, Lucy watched as it was Erza's turn to defeat as many monsters as she came across them. After the 100th body was piled up, she stood proud, hands on her hips. The crowd went wild in cheers and applause. Erza turned her head to find Lucy in the waiting box and smiled at her and her alone. Lucy blushed and gave a small wave. Natsu and Gray looked over at Lucy then at Erza then back at Lucy.

"What was that about?"

"Girl stuff."

Lucy wanted to pummel them but then quickly changed her mind when she realized it really was Girl stuff. Only something her and Erza understood and shared. She watched in admiration every time Erza stepped into the ring, winning against every opponent. She was beaming in admiration and felt so happy that such a woman picked her above all the would be suitors.

Every night to "recover" Erza came to Lucy's room. Occasionally playing the re-quip game Erza invented for them both. Lucy discovered Erza found the strangest things to get her head wrapped around but she didn't mind. _Was this a side only she saw?_ Lucy enjoyed when they took baths together more than anything, there they calmed down and unwinded before Erza would pick up Lucy bridal style from the bath and carry her to the bed, despite Lucy's protests of being able to walk perfectly on her own.

One night when they were both in bed, Erza had whispered in her ear that she was also able to re-quip appendages if Lucy so desired. This made Lucy blush and blubber profusely, not believing she had just heard Erza correctly. Erza shushed her by kissing her and drew the bed sheets over their heads.

They were quiet a few seconds and then came Lucy's flustered voice from under the sheets.

"Erza that's too big!"

"Oh… really? I heard it was the latest fashion."

.


End file.
